Cuddling and Ambrosia
by Abnegation Ravenclaw
Summary: "I told you you'd feel better after you had a square. Unfortunately, we shouldn't risk any more because your fever is pretty high and we don't want you burning up or anything." Jason smiled weakly, for what felt like the first time in forever. "That would be bad."/ just a typical Jasper sickfic in which Jason is in need of some comfort and Piper's there taking care of him.


**So I decided to post this Jasper fic as well as the one I posted yesterday (even though it was supposed to be one or the other) but some of you guys wanted both, so I was like, whatever, and here we are. This one is wayyyy more fluffy than the other one and I switched POVs every 300 words because I was indecisive in whether or not it was going to be in Piper or Jason's POV. So yeah.**

 **Takes place the spring after the Lost Hero.**

* * *

I guess you could say that Jason was having a rough night. He was exhausted, for starters, but then he also felt nauseous which prevented him from falling asleep. The pounding headache and chills weren't helping much either. He wasn't sure if he was sick or dehydrated or what, and thinking about it gave him a headache. Well, it made his already existing headache worse.

Jason sighed and curled up under the blankets, shivering. He was cold, he was exhausted, and he was in desperate need of comfort. At the thought (which, by the way, sent another wave of pain through his head), Piper was the first person who popped into his head. If she were here right now, she'd give him a warm hug and maybe a kiss on the forehead, then she'd stay until he fell asleep.

Unfortunately for him, Piper was probably fast asleep in her cabin right now, along with all of the other Aphrodite kids. There was probably a one in a million chance that she'd come here, into cabin one, in the middle of the night. Jason winced as his head throbbed once again, then he somehow fell asleep, finally.

That peaceful sleep was interrupted when he woke up sometime later, feeling much more nauseous now, and had to rush to the bathroom. He barely made it in time.

Jason rinsed out his mouth and looked into the mirror. His skin was mostly pale, but he did look flushed and sweaty. He felt weak, shaky, and absolutely freezing. There were bags under his eyes- not a surprise, considering that he'd barely gotten any sleep so far- and basically he looked like he was dying. Maybe he _was_ dying. Who knows?

* * *

"Leo, have you seen Jason?" Piper asked anxiously as the pair were leaving breakfast. "I didn't see him at breakfast and it's not like him to sleep in..."

"Actually, I didn't see him at all this morning." Leo replied. "You're right, it's weird."

"Should we go check on him?" She said.

"I'm sure he's fine. Maybe stayed up too late building a warship or something-" Piper shot her friend a confused look.

"That's you who does that." She pointed out. "And even if he did, he wouldn't sleep through breakfast."

"Beauty Queen, maybe just give him a few more minutes, then-" Leo was cut off by Piper.

"I'm going to go check on him."

"Okay, I'll be in bunker nine if you need my help or anything."

Piper made her way towards cabin one, then knocked on the door. "Jason?"

There was no answer, so she tried again.

"Jason, you okay?" Piper called. Still no answer. "Jason Grace!"

"Pipes...?" She heard him say wearily. Piper swung open the door to find Jason sprawled out on his bed. And he looked absolutely awful.

"Oh, Sparky." She murmured, immediately placing her hand on his forehead, which was unnaturally warm. "What happened to you?" Jason only winced in reply.

"Are you sick?" It was a rhetorical question, of course he was sick. How else could the high fever and his sleeping in be explained?

"Yeah," Jason finally croaked. He'd had his eyes closed, but now he opened them and met her concerned gaze.

"What hurts?"

"My head, my stomach..." He trailed off and winced again, as if thinking about it gave him a headache. "Uh, just assume that everything hurts."

"How long have you been feeling sick?" She asked gently.

"Last night... Couldn't really sleep." Jason admitted.

"I'll be right back, I think you need ambrosia or something." Piper kissed his burning forehead and exited the cabin.

* * *

Jason must've been pretty sick, because even ambrosia seemed disgusting. Piper had been trying to coax some of the godly stuff into him, but he didn't see how it would help, even if it did have the healing properties and such. In fact, he felt like throwing up again at the thought of trying to eat anything, even if it was ambrosia with healing properties and stuff.

"It'll make you feel better," Piper coaxed. Jason shook his head. "Jason, just one little square, okay?"

"It's not going to stay down," he complained, but took the square of ambrosia and stuck it in his mouth anyway. The taste of brownies- he thought that they were maybe from the roman camp or something, because he recognized the flavor but didn't associate it with Camp Half Blood- spread across his tongue. Immediately, Jason felt better. His head cleared. He felt less shivery. His stomach settled down a bit, though he still felt a little nauseous. And his muscles had stopped aching, which he hadn't realized was happening until it was gone. Even his throat didn't hurt anymore, and he hadn't even known that he had a sore throat.

"Better, right?" Piper asked. Jason nodded, and she smiled. "I told you you'd feel better after you had a square. Unfortunately, we shouldn't risk any more because your fever is pretty high and we don't want you burning up or anything."

Jason smiled weakly, for what felt like the first time in forever. "That would be bad." She put her hand to his forehead, which felt nice and cool against his feverish skin.

"We've got to bring your fever down." Piper muttered. "Do you happen to have a thermometer laying around anywhere?"

"Not that I know of."

"Okay, I'll be right back." She stood up and kissed his forehead. "Don't die while I'm gone."

"I'll try not to die." Jason smiled wearily again as Piper exited his cabin.

* * *

"104.1," Piper read. She took a wet washcloth and placed it on Jason's forehead. The second it touched him, he yelped. "Shh," she murmured.

"Cold..." Jason muttered.

"I know it's cold, but we've got to get your fever down." Piper tried to say soothingly, but she figured that she'd accidentally charmspoken him because his eyes glazed over and he repeated bits and pieces of what she'd just said.

Fifteen minutes later, she found that his fever had dropped two degrees, much to both of their relief.

"Well, it's dropped, so that's good." Piper announced. She had been sitting on Jason's bed, and he'd been curled up against her with his head resting on her shoulder. He slumped forward, and she almost thought he'd passed out or something. "How are you feeling?"

"So... Tired." A yawn followed, and Piper found herself smiling slightly. Jason was already dozing off right there on her shoulder.

"Alright, just fall asleep, then." She said softly, her voice just above a whisper. She didn't even need to say it, however, because he was already asleep.

After about thirty minutes, Jason's feverish heat was making Piper warm- uncomfortably warm- so she decided to get up. The only problem was that she didn't know how to do that without waking him up. Did she just jump up and hope for the best? Should she just stay there until he woke up, which could be hours?

Piper finally settled on slowly standing up and sliding a pillow under Jason's head. He stirred a little in his sleep at the sudden change, but, to her relief, stayed very much asleep. She planted a kiss on his forehead and took a seat at the foot of his bed, waiting for him to wake up.

* * *

Jason's dream made no sense whatsoever. It wasn't a normal demigod dream or nightmare or anything. It was just a bunch of fever induced... Weirdness. It had started out kind of normal... It was him and Piper, then she randomly burst into flames and he didn't really remember the rest. Then there was Leo, but instead of building his warship, he was building a bronze automaton beetle or something, and things just went downhill from there.

Then he woke up feeling a whole lot better. Other than still being a little weak and slightly queasy, Jason felt great. Well, his head still ached, but it wasn't anything he couldn't deal with.

"Oh, hey, you're awake." Piper smiled and brushed a stray lock of hair off of his forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Better..." Jason pulled himself into a semi sitting position and yawned. "How long was I asleep?"

"Uh, two, three hours?" She shrugged. "I don't really know."

"And you stayed here the whole time?" He asked. She shrugged again. "You really didn't have to do-"

"Yes I did," Piper said firmly. "What if you'd have woken up feeling super sick and really needed me but I wasn't there?"

"Well, I didn't." Jason pointed out.

"Obviously, but it's better that I stayed," she said. "Also, I kind of like watching you sleep."

"That sounds kind of stalkerish."

"Oh, shut up." Piper leaned in for a kiss, but Jason put his hand on her arm to stop her.

"Don't," he said, pained. "I don't want to give this to you."

"Oh, please, I've been cuddling with you almost all day." She pointed out.

"Well, yeah, but that's different." He said somewhat awkwardly. "You don't like, exchange saliva while cuddling."

Piper, instead of a full-on kiss, planted a light, sweet kiss on his forehead again. He liked that.

"Trust me, you don't want this bug," Jason continued. "It sucks."

"I'll take your word for it." She smiled. "Now let's check your temperature, shall we?"

* * *

It took almost four days for Jason to be feeling completely fine again. During that time, Piper didn't let him out of bed, even though he insisted that he was feeling fine after a day and a half.

"You still have a fever, Sparky." She'd point out, every time he'd claimed to be feeling great.

And now, looking back on it, she was glad that he'd stopped her from kissing him (though if this was like, oh, I don't know, a fanfiction or something, that would've made for a really cute scene), because there was no way in the underworld that Piper would want to be as sick and miserable as her boyfriend had been. Though it had been kind of cute, in her opinion, seeing Jason all sick and vulnerable like that. Gods, she sounded so sadistic, even in her head, when she thought that.

Jason, having been so sick for the past three days, was somehow perfectly fine on the fourth day. Every symptom that he'd been suffering from- fever and all- was gone.

"How are you feeling, Jason?" Piper asked on the way to breakfast that morning.

"A lot better," he answered, grinning. It wasn't even that weak, tired smile anymore. "I actually don't feel like throwing up or dying, so I'd that this is an improvement."

"Good." She hesitated for a second. "Are you still contagious or anything?" Jason furrowed his brow.

"Don't think so. Why?"

Piper stood on her tiptoes and gave him a light, sweet kiss. Jason stood there in shock for a second, then comprehension dawned on his expression.

"Ohhhh..."

* * *

 **Is anyone here reading my Jasper AU story?**

 **Is anyone interested in like a Percabeth hospital kinda AU?**

 **Does anyone have any one-shots that you want me to write?**


End file.
